Golf clubs take various forms, for example a wood, a hybrid, an iron, a wedge, or a putter, and these clubs generally differ in head shape and design, club head material(s), shaft material(s), club length, and club loft, to achieve different performance characteristics.
Woods and hybrids typically have low loft to maximize distance, and hollow club head bodies to achieve a high moment of inertia to maintain directional accuracy. Conversely, irons typically have higher lofts designed for distance accuracy, and to assist a ball in stopping on the green. While golf clubs have a variety of known designs, there is a need in the art for a golf club designed to achieve distance, similar to a wood and/or hybrid, while maintaining a high launch angle, similar to an iron.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.